scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Great Grandpa is a Ghost
|previousepisode = Howdy Howdy-Doo! |nextepisode = The Treasure of the Doo Family }} 'My Great Grandpa is a Ghost' is the third episode of ''The Treasure of the Doo Family. Premise Howdy's clue leads the gang to a "haunted" mansion where they figure out the haunts are the ghost of Great Grandpa Scooby! However, he's becoming forgetful and he says he simply can't remember the location of the clue until he solves the mystery of the Wolf Statue haunting the mansion! Plot "Like, Sticks and stones, the howl is cold, there are creepy moans, and the mansion is old," says Shaggy "Ruh..." says Scooby. "Shaggy, are you sure that's a clue?" asks Fred. "Like, yep Fred-O," says Shaggy, "a hundred percent real, in fact this clue is two-hundred percent real!" "Well then that sure is an odd clue," says Daphne. "Yeah!" exclaims Velma. It's a dark and stormy night. The Mystery Machine is driving through a mountain. Suddenly, they hear a howl. "What the," begins Fred. Suddenly, the wolf howls again so loud Fred can't be heard. The howl shakes the van a little and Daphne flies into Fred's face. "I can't see!" yells Fred. The van starts going incredibly fast. There is a creepy old purple mansion in front of the van. It bursts through the door and bangs onto the organ. The van smashes. The gang gets out of the van. "Ugh..." says Fred. "Hey, this is the haunted mansion I heard about!" says Daphne. "Haunted!" yells Scooby and Shaggy just as lightning flashes. Fred sighs and sweeps up the smashed bits of the van. "Haunted by the Mystery Machine," he adds, not too happily. Suddenly, the organ starts playing by itself. "Rikes!" explains Scooby. And a ghost appears on it... the ghost of Great Grandpa Scooby. "Rate Grandpa Rooby!" cheers Scooby. "Great grandson!" exclaims Great Grandpa Scooby. "So you've been haunting this place!" laughs Daphne. "Yep," says G.G (Great Grandpa) Scooby. "We're looking for the treasure buried by the Doos, can we see your clue?" asks Daphne. "Well, sure, but I keep it somewhere special, and I can't remember until I solve the case of the living Wolf Statue that haunts these mountains!" says G.G Scooby. "Okay," says Fred. "We'll help." "Nope," says Shaggy. "Rot rus!" exclaims Scooby. "Do you take rus for idiots?" asks Shaggy, "I mean us?" "No," says Fred. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and G.G Scooby are investigating the mountains. "I feel like the Wolf Statue is, like, right behind me!" chuckles Shaggy. He is behind everybody else. Scooby turns around and looks at Shaggy. "Rit ris!" exclaims Scooby. "Uh-oh!" exclaims G.G Scooby. They all start running from the Wolf Statue. It howls and bellows "I'll get you yet!" Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching the other side of the mountains. "No luck," says Fred. Velma picks up a hundred dollar bill. "Hmm..." she says. "I would love to tell my mummy this! I think this mystery is all wrapped up!" Fred laughs "good one, you said mummy instead of mommy! Now, it's time to set a trap." Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and G.G Scooby are running from the Wolf Statue. "I'll get you yet!" yells the statue. "No thanks!" yells G.G Scooby. He turns to Scooby and yells "dig my boy!" Scooby starts digging. Soon, he pulls a canon out. "In!" yells G.G Scooby. He, Scooby, and Shaggy runs in, the statue dives in after them. Shaggy, Scooby, and G.G Scooby hop out and light the canon. "I aimed it at a net I saw ages ago," explains G.G Scooby. The Wolf Statue is fired out. Soon, the gang and G.G Scooby are back in the mansion. "Well, now we've caught the crook who was trying to scare people away from his hideout and rebuilt the Mystery Machine," says Velma. "Now where's your clue?" asks Fred. "Well, I just realized! It's been in my organ the entire time!" says G.G Scooby. He pulls a giant hammer out of nowhere and destroys the wonderful old organ. His clue is there. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo," Scooby says awkwardly. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Wolf Statue Suspects Culprits Locations *Haunted Mansion Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Treasure of the Doo Family - Volume 1: Treasure and Clues